Ethra ABC One Shots
by EthanLover
Summary: Ethra Ethan Erica one shots! ABC one shots. Rating may go up or down. I most likely wont be updating this very often.
1. Abrupt

Abrupt

I smiled at Erica, my girlfriend. In a matter of a few months my life had changed abruptly. Only 2 months ago I was a mortal nerdy dork. Now I'm an immortal vampire, with a hot vampire girlfriend. Erica is really perfect, even before she got turned. Which I guess is where my story begins.

I had finally worked up the courage to ask Erica out. Who was currently standing by her locker. I signed everything about Erica was perfect.

"Come on E! Ask her out!" My best friend Benny told me as he tried to push me towards Erica's locker. Sense Benny is stronger then me, he managed to push me in to Erica. She was about to trip and fall but I managed to catch her. Erica's cheeks turned bright red as I held onto her whist.

"Sorry about that." I mumbled as I helped Erica steady herself.

"It's ok! You're Ethan Morgan right?" Erica asked me.

"Ya. Hey I was wondering…" I started but got nervous. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Do you want to go on a date this Friday?" I asked.

Erica blushed and nodded. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone and handed it to me.

"Here" I stuttered and gave Erica my cell phone. We exchanged numbers.

"I'll text you after school. Have a great day Erica." I walked away from Erica with a huge grin on my face. I pumped my fist in the air. I have a date and soon a girlfriend! I thought to myself.

After our first date Erica and I started to go out. Jesse, a senor at White Chapel High, took an interest in me. Jesse and I slowly became close friends. Then one night Erica and I were at one of Jesse's awesome party's. Jesse had led me away to another room and bit me. Turning me into a vampire. Later that night I turned Erica. Long story short we both became full vampires, Jesse died and Erica and I are in love.

I smiled at her again and kissed her neck and cheek then the corner of her mouth, which turned into a heated make out session. Which had all of our friends groaning at us. I just shurred it off and continued to kiss Erica.


	2. BloodLust

Blood Lust ETHRA

Ethan's POV

I can't take it anymore! I thought as I laid awake in my bed. I turned my head and looked at the clock. 2 am. I sat up and walked over to the mirror. I sighed my reflection was fuzzy. About a month ago I had ran into Jesse. Oh boy was he pissed. I sighed again remembering the moment that changed my life forever.

One Month Ago Ethan's POV

I was walking home from school. Benny had to go to a Magic conference with his Grandma and Rory was off being Rory. So I had to walk home by myself. My phone interrupted my thoughts.

Mom- Your dad Jane and I are visiting your Grandparents. Sarah is busy tonight. I'm trusting you.

I was about to text back when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Jesse. My hands went to my back pocket were I had some holy water.

"Ethan!" Jesse growled as he picked me up by my jacket and shoved me into a tree. I felt the holy water break.

"Hey Jesse. How's it going?" I asked nervously.

"How's it going? I'll tell you how it's going. You killed me, twice! You also ruined my plans with Sarah. You're the reasons all my planes have failed." Jesse growled.

"Oh come on! Why am I getting all the blame?" I asked.

"Because you're the brain. Without you I would have won! Now Ethan Morgan I'm gonna take my revenge." Jesse grinned showing his fangs. Before I could say anything Jesse bit me.

One Month From Now Ethan's POV

I gripped onto the bottle in my hand. I had stolen some substitute blood from Benny's grandma. I could feel my hunger growing stronger.

"That's it!" I growled. I ran downstairs being careful not to wake anyone. I quickly started for downtown. I was half way there when I ran into Erica.

"Ethan?" Erica asked as she stepped closer to me.

"Hey Erica. I, uh, have to go." I muttered as I tried to walk away from her. Erica grabbed my wrist. She gasped.

"Ethan." Erica started as she pulled me closer. "You're a vampire?" I nodded. "When? Who?"

"A month ago, I'm still a fledgling and Jesse bit me." I muttered.

"Bloodlust?" Erica asked. I nodded. "I can't control it much longer." Then I thought popped in my head.

"Erica you can't tell the others." I begged. Erica nodded. Then bit her lip and rolled up her sleeve.

"I know you like me Ethan and I like you too. So drink." Erica said as she held her wrist to my mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"It won't turn you into a full vampire but it will help with your bloodlust." Erica said quietly. I just nodded and put my mouth to her wrist and bit down until I tasted blood. It was amazing! I took a few more gulps then stopped.

"Thanks Erica." I muttered.

Next Day Ethan POV

Erica liked me back! I thought I was just imagining it but this morning Erica was at my door.

"Hey Erica." I said as I walked outside.

"I was telling the truth yesterday." Erica muttered as she looked at the ground.

"Erica will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. Erica smiled and kissed me.

"We should probably get to school." I said after the kiss Erica nodded and grabbed my hand as we started to walk. We ran into Benny, Rory and Sarah when we were halfway to school. I was expecting Erica to stop holding my hand but she didn't.

"Why are you two holding hands?" Rory asked.

"Ethan's my boyfriend." Erica said with a grin. Benny and Rory's mouth fell open Sarah just smirked.

"No fair!" Benny and Rory groaned.  
"Good for you Erica you finally made your move." Sarah said.

"I know! I'm so happy!" Erica started I didn't hear the rest. All I heard was a heart beat. Benny's heart beat. I could smell his blood. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. Erica must have notice because she asked me what's wrong.

"Nothing I'm fine." I muttered trying to keep my eyes off of Benny's neck.

"Ethan you have to tell them." Erica told me.

"Tell us what?" Benny asked. I was gonna answer when I gasped. Jesse was standing a few feet behind Sarah, Benny and Rory. Erica saw Jesse as well and she gasped.

"Ya Ethan tell them." Jesse said as he started to walk closer to me. I couldn't take it anymore I hissed and tackled Jesse to the ground. I was still hyped up on Erica's blood.

"You're still a fledgling how are you this strong." Jesse asked as I punched him in the gut. Then he looked at Erica. "Oh." I pinned Jesse to the ground.

"Anyone got a stake handy?!" I asked. Erica quickly broke apart of a fence that the gang was standing next to and ran up to me. I grabbed the stake and staked Jesse in the heart. He screamed in pain then he turned to dust.

"You're a vampire?" Benny asked.

"Jesse but him a month ago he's still a fledgling." Erica answered for me.

"I've been having serious BloodLust. Benny that's why I've been ignoring you." I told him.

"Well bite me. Turn me into a vampire. I don't want to be the only human in the group!" Benny insisted.

"You asked for it." I said as I walked up to him and bit him. "There you're a fledgling."

"Cool! Lets get you some human blood!" Rory cheered. Benny and him ran off into the woods. Sarah, Erica and I just rolled our eyes at their silliness.


	3. Carnival and Cross

**_Carnival-Sum. Ethan and Erica go on their first date at the Carnival. Erica's scared of heights Ethan fixes that._**

**_Cross-Sum. The gang plus Jesse run into a Vampire Slayer._**

**_Carnival- Note no one is supernatural in this!_**

**_Ethan's POV_**

I was so nervous. I was getting ready for my first date with Erica. The carnival was in town. So we decided that would be a fun place for a first date. Benny was sitting on my bed behind me.

"Dude, relax. You look fine!" Benny told me. I rolled my eyes at him. Benny had been trying to calm me down for hours. "If you won't calm down I'm calling Rory!" I groaned at him. Benny always threatened me with Rory cause he makes anyone even more stressed. I turned around and glared at Benny.

"Fine, you win. I'll calm down." I told him.

"Good. Now go you're gonna be late." Benny told me.

"Goodbye Benny!" I said as I headed downstairs but not before I yelled back up. "Don't mess with my stuff!" I jumped in my car and headed to Erica's. A few minutes later I pulled into her drive way. Before I had a chance to get out Erica came out the door. Erica was in a light pink shirt that hung off her right shoulder and faded jeans. She had a black mini purse hanging off her right shoulder.

"Hey Ethan." Erica said as he got in the car.

"Hey Erica. You look great." I said.

"Thanks." Erica said with a blush.

_**¡An hour later- At carnival- Ethan's POV!**_

Erica and I had been at the carnival for about an hour. I saw the Ferris Wheel.

"Wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?" I asked Erica. Erica just nodded and followed me to the short line. When it was out turn I handed the guy two tickets. Erica got in the cart and immediately Erica's hand latched onto mine. I just smiled at her. When we reached the top the ride stopped. Erica's grip on my hand tightened. I looked over to her. Erica's eyes were shut tight. My mind put two and two together.

"Erica are you scared of heights?" I asked softly. Erica nodded.

"Then why agree to go up here?" I asked. Erica finally opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Cause you wanted to come up here." Erica whispered. I rapped my arms around Erica who put her head on my shoulder. After a minute of silents I tilted Erica's chin up and kissed her. Everything after that went in a daze. One second Erica and I are sharing our first kiss, then the ride ends, we leave, and finally I drive Erica home. We sat in her drive way for a few minutes just kissing. We both jumped back when someone cleared their throat. We looked up to see Erica dad.

"I should go." Erica said. Before she got out she kissed me again then said, "Thanks for helping me with my fear. I don't think I'll be scared of heights any more. I'll just think of you."

**_Cross- Note, Everyone is their normal supernatural plus Ethan and Benny are vampire plus Ethan and Erica are together. This is kinda a sequel to I'm lying it is a sequel to BloodLust_**

**_Ethan's POV_**

Sarah, Erica, Rory, Benny and I were in a fight. With a Vampire Slayer. Who ironically was named Jesse. Did I forget to mention Jesse's here? As in the Jesse that turned me. This is turning out to be the worst day ever. I backflip backwards to avoid an arrow. I turned to look at Jesse who smirked at me. I hissed at him then at the human Jesse.

"I know you're a slayer and all but it's 6 to 1!" Rory yelled.

"If you want to kill someone kill him!" Benny pointed to Vamp Jesse. "He's the evil one."

"I resent that!" Jesse yelled. "I've changed!"

"Really? Cause not that long ago you killed me for revenge!" I yelled at him. Human and Vamp Jesse rolled their eyes. I was to busy hissing at Jesse that I don't see Human Jesse grab Erica until Human Jesse started to speak.

"I got your girlfriend Vamp!" Human Jesse yelled as he grabbed a cross with one hand. I knew he was gonna use it on Erica so I ran at him with vampire speed and pushed Erica out of the way just in time. The cross came down on my chest. I hissed at the pain. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Vamp Jesse run up behind Human Jesse. Vamp Jesse grabbed Human Jesse on the shoulder and pulled him away from me. I turned around and hissed at the slayer who looked scared.

"Jesse." I started but Jesse knew were I was going. So he barred his fangs and brought them down the Human Jesses neck, but right before they touched his skin Human Jesse spoke.

"I give I give! I leave White Chapel I won't come back! Just don't bite me!" Human Jesse pleaded. Vamp Jesse let him go.

"Stay out of White Chapel and leave by sunrise tomorrow." I hissed. Human Jesse nodded then ran away quickly. Jesse and I highfived. Erica walked over to me and hugged me.

"You took a cross for me!" Erica said.

"Hey your my girlfriend." I said.

"Ah! That's so cute!" Jesse said while pretend gagging. I turned around and hissed at Jesse.

"You're just jealous cause you can't get a girl!" I hissed. Jesse rolled his eyes and said, "Why did I turn you? Why didn't I just kill you?"

**_GoodBye for now people of fandom! Until next time I am..._**

**_EthanLover!_**

**_And I stand for..._**

**_For Truth Justice and Vampires! Plus Ethra!_**


End file.
